


White and Black

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Dark Kylo, Emperor Hux, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, hate love, kind of, white hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wore white and Kylo wore black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Black

Hux wore white. Kylo wore black. They stood in front of the crowd. The ginger hair was adorned with a laurel crown made of golden, and his hands were covered in thin white gloves. All his robes were white. His pants, white. His uniform jacket, white. His large cape, white. Even the soles of his heavy white boots were white. And his skin was pale as the snow. To Kylo, Hux resembled a sun. A sun that became brither with the light of the others stars he consumed. Kylo was the opposite. His hair obscure as raven feathers was tied up, with only a few locks escaping the knot. His eyes like black diamonds, and his gloves made of the darker leather. He was dressed in a black tunic, thick and whitout a single ornament, only a silver pin in his chest, with the proud emblem of Hux’s empire. His boots were black too. To Hux, Kylo was a black wolf, waiting to taste the blood of his enemies. 

The crowd acclaimed Hux’s name, they cheered their Emperor, applaud his greatness and his excellence. The speech had made Hux’s chest fill with proud, contemplating all the people who hailed him was thrilling. Kylo observed from the shadows, licking his lips with anticipation, only thinking of how Hux had talked, his firm voice and his rage. 

Finishing the act, they were inside the large palace again, heading up to their chambers. The crowd could be hearded as they walked away. Hux couldn’t help but smile slightly. And Kylo smiled too only because Hux was happy.

Once they got to their quarters Hux closed the door. Kylo stood still in the middle of room, the bed just behind him. Hux approached him slowly. Kylo waited until they could feel each other’s breath to kiss him. It wasn’t kind. It wasn’t warm, or caring. Hux’s kisses were passionate, filled with rage and hatred. Kylo didn’t mind. His were the same. Kylo tangled his gloved hands in Hux’s hair, feeling the golden crown through the leather. Hux’s hands grabbed possessively Kylo’s waist, his white gloves running throught the black tunic. And then, he bit Kylo’s upper lip, making it bleed. Kylo groaned at the pain, but didn’t stop Hux from sucking the wound. They stayed like that for a long time, hurting each other, seeking the blood. When Hux pulled away, Kylo was breathless, his lip still bleeding and the blood running down his chin. Hux was breathless too, gasping with need. And when a drop of that red river stained his white jacket, Kylo felt himself fall into an abyss of desire. 

Hux kept wearing white and Kylo stayed with black, admiring the sight of his fierce lover, his Emperor, the one he swore to serve. The spark of white that made his black lighter. Because Hux wore white, even if he didn’t have a bit of that color in his dark heart. And maybe -only maybe- Kylo could give to him a bit of white that resided in his own heart.

 


End file.
